Pride Lands monarchy
The monarchy seen in The Lion King franchise operates in a similar manner to an absolute monarchy in which the current monarch exercises supreme governing authority as the head of government, thus wielding political power over the people. In this case, the animals of the Pridelands serve as the subjects and an alpha lion of the pride serves as the King or Queen. In the absolute monarchy seen in the franchise, the transmission of power appears to be hereditary so no gender is preferred over the other. The current monarch over the Pridelands is Simba, and his heir apparent is Kiara who will be the first queen regnant of the Pridelands as opposed to the previous queens who served as queen consort. List of Known Monarchs Unnamed King He is the first officially known alpha lion to dominate Pride Rock. All that is known about him is that he fathered three sons, making him Mufasa's great-great-grandfather and Simba's great-great-great grandfather. In the Swedish comic "A False Ancestor," the phony "King" Joe pretended to be him to trick cub Simba. He mentioned again by Simba in the story Vulture Shock. One of the three Daughters One of the three daughters (the heirs of the unnamed king above) were chosen to become the Lion Queen, presumably the eldest. List of Consorts Consorts are mates chosen by kings to rule by their sides and produce the next ruler with. In The Lion King franchise, betrothals are chosen by parents, and is a tradition going back generations. Neither the consort of betrothals have a say in the matter until the reigning king dies and the new King decides otherwise. List of Heirs The heir is the person in line for the throne after the reigning monarch passes away, steps down from power, or retires. Contrary to belief, the child of the current monarch is not the sole heir. Everyone from children, siblings, and even distant cousins are in line for the throne; A necessary procedure if the current monarch is unable to rule, the monarch changes their mind about the line of succession, or if the monarch doesn't produce an offspring to succeed him/her. List of Stewards, Advisors, and Majordomos Stewards in The Lion King are officials who are appointed by the ruling monarch to represent him or her in areas of kingdom. They can also serve as the majordomo to the monarch and his or her family by speaking for, making arrangements, alerting, or perform the tasks asked by the monarch. Advisors are also officials to the monarch as they offer suggestments to the monarch when facing with serious issues in the kingdom. Most advisors are appointed by the monarch as for eample, Ahadi appointed Zuzu to serve as his advisor, and her descendents to advise his descendants. So, it is assumed that whoever is the current advisor will pass down their role to their descendants or relative when they retire or die, similar to the succession of powers done by monarchs. Category:The Lion King